paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick (SDC)
Nick is a first generation street dog. He belongs to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Nick is Max's assistant and secondary leader of the SDC. He was created by TheThunderan212. Biography- Nick was born in a litter of five pups. Both of his parents were Siberpoos. (Siberian Husky X Poodle) Nick had a close bond with his older brother, Shasta. Shasta was adopted before Nick, causing Nick to become depressed and have major separation anxiety. He still suffers from a little bit of separation anxiety today, but it isn't as bad. Many of his litter-mates had different coat types. Shasta had the least curly, and looked like a purebred Siberian Husky. Nick was adopted by a family of four that lived on a ranch with horses and a few pigs when he was five. He was friends with the horses and pigs, and loved to get dirty! It seemed like Nick found the perfect forever home. Once Nick grew, however, he started to get less and less attention from the kids. Nick grew to have a shaggy coat instead of a long and curly one. When he was twelve, he heard the family talking about another puppy in the shelter named Jax. Jax was a goldendoodle with long curly hair. Jax was brought to the ranch and Nick was abandoned in the fields. A few days later, Nick was taken in by Max so he wouldn't be so lonely, and the two of them have had a strong friendship ever since. Once Nick heard how Max was abandoned, Nick started to hate humans too. Personality- Nick is not the brightest pup in the SDC, but he is the strongest. He and Max usually plan big attacks. He takes pleasure in picking on Andrew like most of the pack members. He picks on Parker too, but not as much as Max does. Nick is considered an Alpha by the pack due to how strong he is. He can carry and move heavy objects like boulders and logs. Appearance- Nick is a male Siberpoo. (Siberian Husky X Poodle) He is light brown and white. He has the markings of a Siberian Husky. Unlike most Poodle mixes, Nick has a shaggier shedding coat known as the hair coat. He has a longer beard than most Poodle mixes. He has a small, brown tuft of hair and light blue eyes. He has a rusty red nose. The shaggy coat was due to him being an F2 Siberpoo. F2 Siberpoos are Siberpoo puppies that had Siberpoo parents. This is where there is a variation in coats and colors. He has floppy ears. Crush-Nick has a small crush on Uma. He cares about her deeply. Relationships with the SDC Max: Nick has a close bond with Max, and sees him as an older brother/mentor. They hang out with Uma a lot. Max is very loyal to Nick, and if something were to happen to him, he trusts Nick to take over the SDC. Jayson: Nick and Jayson don't hang out much, and usually go their separate ways. Sometimes Nick hangs out with Jayson, but only on certain occasions, like holidays or birthdays. Bentley: Nick isn't close with Bentley. They will play fight sometimes. Alex: Nick and Alex don't have a bond either. Nick and Alex hang out when Max is away. Rafe: Nick considers Rafe a rival, since he thinks Rafe is trying to overthrow Max. Nick will fight Rafe on occasion. Andrew: Nick loves picking on Andrew like most of the SDC members. He has shoved Andrew in a pond to see if he would fight back, but Andrew refused. He has also given him gashes. Parker: Nick and Parker have a bitter rivalry over Uma. Both of them fight to see which one is the better brother. Parker has lashed out at Nick more than Max, but getting Parker to lash out is hard to do. Uma: Nick has a crush on Uma, but he doesn't show it. He considers her a sister. He loves to hangout with her, but he hates that she hangs out with Parker and his friends. Karma: Nick and Karma don't hang out much, he isn't into her. He pretends that she doesn't exist most of the time she's around. He doesn't hate her, but he also doesn't like her. They rarely talk. Quinn: Nick thinks Quinn is clingy and annoying. He hates how she hates him because of his stupidity. Rami: Nick likes Rami because he is obedient to Max. He doesn't like how isolated Rami is though, so he tries to hangout with him. T-Rex: Nick treats T-Rex with high respect. He is slightly intimidated of him because of his wolf heritage and insanity though. Nick thinks he has wolf heritage in him like T-Rex. He wants T-Rex to pick on the lower ranks. Ryan: Ryan occasionally annoys Nick. Most of the time they get along. Nick will let Ryan plan attacks with him. Katrina: Nick is usually seen bullying Katrina. He calls her Hurricane and will sometimes get physical with her. Like most of the members of the SDC, he uses her as a distraction for food and water. Scott: Nick hates how Scott messes with him all the time. He especially hates it when Scott herds him, because he can't find a way to escape. Nick's been mauled my Scott for picking on Parker and Andrew. Velociraptor: Nick immediately accepted her as a member of the pack once she joined. After a year of being in the pack, Nick didn't realize that she was taking advantage of being an Alpha until Max told him. After fighting her and losing, he, Max, Bentley and Karma all decide to banish her. Pisces: Nick often makes fun of Pisces and calls him "Fish Dog". He will frequently shove him in ponds, lakes or oceans. He thinks Pisces is trying to dethrone him. He will also moo in front of him, or try to trick him into thinking there are cows nearby. Chester: Nick thinks of Chester as a friend. Nick likes how violent he can be, but like Max, he thinks he tries too hard to fit in with the Alphas of the SDC. Brandon: Nick never really liked Brandon due to the fact that he’s incredibly strong. He envies him slightly, and thinks Max could potenially replace him with Brandon. The two will gladly fight and argue about who has more brawn. Gunther: Nick finds Gunther extremely annoying. He loves picking on Andrew in front of him just to see how he reacts. He starts to say very offensive things towards him and attacks. He also believes that Gunther is on a mission to dethrone him, when he clearly isn’t. He at least appreciates that he doesn’t fool him into thinking he is, unlike Brandon. Hope: Nick views Hope as weak. He will push her and verbally bully her just for fun. He thinks the Omega is too weak to be in the SDC, and calls her “Canine Pack Lover” or “Cuddler”. He makes several rude remarks about how she should join the CP. He has even tried to kill her on some occasions, but is usually stopped by Max. Ristretto: Nick doesn’t like Ristretto that much, but often puts up with her because she’s a medic. He doesn’t fight or tease the Beta, he just doesn’t bother getting to know her. He appreciates that she’s always willing to cure someone, but not if it’s one of his rivals. He only bothers talking to her if he’s wounded. It works out better so they aren’t mauling each other. It’s a good system. Voice Actors Young- Alexander Gould (Nemo from Finding Nemo) Current- Thomas Kuc (Hudson in Game Shakers) Trivia Nick and Hudson both are dimwitted. Nick is more serious than Hudson. Nick's birthday is on March 4. Nick is one of several pups to be part Siberian Husky, but the only one to be part Poodle. Nick is the only pup to have a beard. Likes-Shasta, horses, pigs, the countryside, getting dirty, Max, planning attacks, picking on Andrew and Parker, moving heavy objects, being considered an Alpha, Uma, Jayson, Bentley, play fighting, actually fighting, Alex, Rami, Rami obeying Max, T-Rex, T-Rex obeying him and the Alphas, T-Rex picking on the lower ranks, Ryan (sometimes), Ryan planning attacks, bullying Katrina, using Katrina as a distraction, Velociraptor (formerly), shoving Pisces into large bodies of water, Chester, Chester’s violent side, arguing with Bradon, fighting Brandon, pissing off Gunther, verbally bullying Gunther, attacking Gunther, Gunther not fooling him, pushing Hope, bullying Hope, calling Hope names, telling Hope she should join the CP, trying to kill Hope, Ristretto (rarely), Ristretto curing him, Ristretto curing his friends Dislikes-Shasta being adopted, his owners, humans, baths, being clean, being abandoned, Jax, Rafe, Andrew, Andrew refusing to fight, Parker, getting roasted by Parker, Karma, Quinn, the PAW Patrol, Rami isolating himself, T-Rex’s insanity, Ryan (sometimes), Katrina, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, Quinn hating his stupidity, Scott, Scott herding him, Scott mauling him, Pisces, Brandon, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, Gunther, Gunther’s “mission”, Hope, Max stopping Nick from trying to kill Hope, Ristretto (most of the time), Ristretto curing his rivals Appearances The Search For Karma’s Family Quotes: "Who needs brains when you have brawn?" "I'll handle this." "I'm not a dimwit!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strays Category:Siberian Husky Category:Poodle Category:Dog Category:Mutts Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Teenage pups Category:Mean Category:Husky Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive characters Category:Thunder’s Characters